dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Continue
is a one-shot manga written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino in 2003, a year later after her first one-shot Zone. The story goes about a thirteen year old boy named: Taiyo Yamamoto who always tries to be a hero and for various reasons is getting involved by monsters, ending in his death, but it revived with the help a little thing (one might say that is the predecessor of innocence) and now must fight the Count ancient. The story presents several elements that will be reused in D.Gray-man. Summary The story follows about a 13 year old boy named: Taiyo Yamamoto who always tries to be a hero. He did crazy stuffs like: racing with the school bus, bungee jumping from the school building and evenly been wrestling with a gorilla. After that he got beaten by the gorilla, he has been beaten into the hospital. His friend Koji where been ask by his parents to take care of Taiyo. Later Koji has been kidnapped by some delinquents that are targeting to the duo. Taiyo arrived and ask him if they have Koji, they say that they do but he is inside the old building. Taiyo defeated the delinquents and try to save Koji, but sees that there is a red moon which zombies are making their appearance. Taiyo fights with the zombies but died in the end. A creature named Shiropin talks in his head and revives him, turning him in a zoombie. Afterwards, due to some game, Taiyo's arm has been restored and defeated the zombies. Now he can do things just like in a game. Shiro tells Taiyo about The Earl of Millennium that got sealed away from the demons due to various reasons. Koji received a message from the Earl of Millennium which he tries to delete it but it can't. Meanwhile, Taiyo and Shiro where talking, which Taiyo received a message from Koji telling about the Millenium Earl. Taiyo then goes to Koji to fight the Earl. Once he arrived there, he start to battle with the Earl of Millennium but won't succeed. The Earl of Millennium summons a zombie and attack Taiyo. Seems like Taiyo got defeated, he got strength and defeated the zombie, but not the Earl of Millennium, but he did save Koji. Afterwards, Koji has been set in the hospital knowing that it is the last time that he ever have seen Taiyo. Trivia * The Earl of Millennium appeared at this one-shot known as the one who wants to corrupt the moon then move on to the destruction of the earth. * The message that has been send from the Earl of Millennium to Koji might come from a internet urban legend named the the Red Room. Story follows when someone is trying to search for information about the urban legend on the internet, a pop up will appear with " " which if someone closes the pop up he dies, evenly if he quickly tries to remove it which later says: . * Category:Media Category:One-Shots